


The Ghost of You-But Gay

by Virgilismyson



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 1945, Angst to Fluff, M/M, The Ghost of you but not really, Tooth Rotting Fluff, WWII, gangrene, gangrene is fascinating, gays being gay, wet gangrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgilismyson/pseuds/Virgilismyson
Summary: Frank and Gerard are stationed together in London, early 1945.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 5





	The Ghost of You-But Gay

“You better not fucking die, asshole!”

The last words Frank said to him 

Gerard had been pulled over to him in a makeshift gurney. He had laughed.

“Shut up. You aren’t getting rid of me that easily fuckhead!”

He hadn’t seen Gerard in 6 months. It’s not like letters were being run to the front lines…

After two months, he was sure he was dead.

Gerard’s name was never crossed off the registry, sparking hope, yet he could never unsee the bullet sticking out of his leg…the dirty, disgusting, used bandages…and the black sticky tissue that rapidly appeared around the wound. Gerard would never speak about the pain, but he could see it was worse then anything he’d ever experienced.

After all that time, he could still smell the rot of his lower leg.

He remembered where he was when the war ended. September 1945, he didn’t care for the date. He was in a bar near where his troop was stationed when his General, Jack Kiminsky, came in screaming that they had won.

Frank didn’t care, he didn’t care about anything.

Frank was given some bullshit awards for his bravery. He wasn’t brave. He was completely numb.

He slowly stepped off the train in Newark New Jersey, with the quiet knowledge that he wasn’t the boy who left. He hugged his parents, happy to be there with them again. He was home, in their yard. His eyes still held a cloudy look of a man who knew how close everyone was to death. And they would continue to, forever

Because Frank had seen horrible things.

Abruptly the cloud lifted as he heard it.

“Hey, asshole!”

~*~

There’s going to be a very small part two kinda bonus thing.


End file.
